Name A Name
by Rivenchu
Summary: This fic is not what it appears to be. What do I mean by that? Sore wa himitsu desu... ^_^; How about dark Lords, chibi dragons, and games. Oh my! A sleepover and what?! Finally another chapter is up! Will it stope here?! I hope not! ^_~ \V/
1. What Do I Name This Anyway?

Author's Notes: I don't own The Slayers. I will someday overthrow the current owners or threaten them to make another season. (No not really but I wish they would!!!) By L-sama this is the shortest AN that I've ever written! O.O *blink;blink stares at screen*

Name A Name

It was a pretty sunshiney happy day. Where everything was perfect. Clear fresh air filled the air. The birds chirped a cheerful little tunes from their perches. White fluffy clouds floated across the sky. And L-sama was bored.

**_'Gah! Everything is too orderly.' _**She though looking down on the Slayer world (if anyone knows the actual name tell me). **_'The balance is off, need more chaos. Hmmm... Aha!' _**She snapped her fingers positively delighted with her idea.

Focousing her power above all other powers for a millisecond she created two spheres of golden light. 

**"Go my children, live once again!"** The two spheres shot towards the Slayer world.

~ ~ ~ (Sorry I love my squigglies, serious start, ne?)

We see the whole group at a inn doing, well their normal routine. Lina was eating breakfast, 'borrowing' Gourry's, and saying stay away from her breakfast. Gourry was basically doing the same thing as Lina. Amelia was courageously defending her food. Zelgadis had a 'even though I'm sitting at the same table I'm not with these people at all so leave me alone' expressions. Filia wore a similar expression as she watched the trio eat through plate, after plate, after plate...{Oi! I fell in a verbal loop thingie. *Riven whacks her head with her hand* There that should break it. Ha ha I beat the infinite verbal loop thingie!} Xellos was drinking tea calmly watching the chaos that was a normal breakfast if you travel with Lina.{Tea in a coffee cup is the only way to have tea! Unless you actually have a neat little Japanese tea cup, then I'd say yea to that. Oh darn I lost the story... *searches around the room* Ah! Here it is...} 

Yes, it was a normal breakfast, until two gold spheres of light decided to crash through the ceiling and land on the table. 

Everyone jumped back and stared at the two spheres. One was twice as big as the other. Then the shiny gold light started to fade...

"Shining dreaming fishy fishes!" a sing song voice came from behind the Slayers.

The Slayers turned around to see a blue-haired young woman dancing around the room oblivious to the world around her.

"Who are you demon!" Filia shrieked as she felt a strong but jumbled dark aura. 

The lady stopped and looked at Filia. She grinned as she skipped over to Filia. "Hiya! I just came to see what's going on down." She then continues in a cooing voice. "Awww...your a cute lil gold dragon. Yes, you are! Come on come over here girl. Here dragon, dragon, dragon..." By now everyone had sweat-dropped. 

"I'm the first one here..."she continued her sing song voice. She paused then looked around distracted. "Wait no is that...?" She trailed off looking around. "Xelly!" She shrieked as she disappeared and reappeared a second later with Xellos in a bear hug. Everyone grew a larger sweat-drop.

"Hello...Lord...Deep...Sea...Dolphin..." Xellos managed to get out between breaths. 

*Bink blink*

"Who is that." Gourry managed after a second.

"Just a insane Dark Lord." came another voice. "Dolphin put my minion down now!"

"Noooooo!" wailed Deep Sea Dolphin. She didn't let Xellos go.

Then everyone whirled around to see the other newcomer. She looked sophisticated and had blonde hair.

"Another demon?!" Filia shrieked as she felt another dark aura with a undercurrent of power.{Mabye even like Xellos's hint hint} 

"Zelas can I keep him?" Dolphin plaintively asked.

"No." Zelas raised her hand and put it on her forehead. "Dolphin..."

"Am I the last one?" came another voice. 

"Dynast, you left the north pole! Good for you I knew you could do it!" Dolphin cheered.

"So I haven't left home for...what? 120 years. So what?" Dynast shrugged.

"More like 458 years" Zelas said as she looked at him. "Dolphin," she sighed "let go of my minion now!"

"No! I don't wanna!" Dolphin wailed tightened her grip on her Teddy Mazuko.

"Okay, we have three Dark Lords and two glowing golden light things. Anyone else confused." Lina said as she looked back at bickering Dark Lords. Filia, Amelia, and Zelgadis just looked from Dark Lord to Dark Lord in shock. Gourry was sleeping. And the Dark Lords were ignoring them.

"Dolphin!" Zelas growled.

"Zelas" Dolphin cheerfully growled back. {Somehow Dolphin cheerily growled, I don't know how she did that.}

Dynast sigh. "All we're missing is Phibrizzo and Gaav and we'd have a reunion."

"Thanks Mom!" came yet another voice.

"Get away, leave me alone" came yet (guess what?) another voice.

Everyone {including Dark Lords} stared at the table where the glow spheres were. Only to see {*dramatic music insert here*} Phibrizzo and Gaav.

Gaav whacked the top of Phibrizzo's head. "That's for killing me. Serves you right that your back plan fired and killed you too."

"Meanie." Phibrizzo sniffed.

"Cut the act you're older then anyone here" Gaav snorted.

"Hey just because I'm a physical manifestation of ultimate evil and pure chaos doesn't mean that I don't have feelings" Phibrizzo snapped back. 

"Phibby I missed you!" Dolphin chirped.

"H-h-he's alive" Amelia stuttered pointing at Gaav then Phibrizzo then Gaav {*Whacks head again* Darn infinite verbal loops...}

"Hey Lina. Mom says to not cast the Giga Slave again." Phibrizzo said as he walked over to the other Dark Lords.

"Mom?" Lina weakly replied. {I know a little OOC but she is next to 5 Dark Lords right?}

"Yea, or L-sama, Lord of Nightmares" Phibrizzo replied.

Well all the non-Mazuko just stared. {ok all non pure Mazuko, if you count Zelgadis's 1/3 Brau Demon}

**"Kids, go have fun or something. And Gaav quit being a loner, now make up!" **boomed a whispery voice.

"Yea mom. Ok I'll rejoin the monster race's side..." Gaav said in a sulky voice.

"Mom, Dolphin won't give me back my minion" Zelas whined.

**"Dolphin give Zelas her minion back."**

"But Mom..." Dolphin whined.

****

"Dolphin..."

"Ok mom." Dolphin said as she handed her unconscious Teddy Mazuko over to Zelas. 

"Let's go to Somweria and utterly destroy it." Dynast suggested.

All other Mazuko Lords blinked.

"Sure." Gaav said

"Yay, we get to have fun!" Phibrizzo cheered.

"Ok with me." Zelas said.

"Somweria going to go boom badda boom boom!" Dolphin pranced around. She stopped for a second. "Zelas if I can't have Xelly then I'll trade you Meria for Xelly for a week."

"Lord Beastmaster..." Xellos whined.{*Falls in a plothole* He just woke up okay}

"Deal, how about next week?" Zelas looked thoughtful.

"Sure! Let's go to Somweria now, onwards!!!" Dolphin teleported soon followed by the other Dark Lords.

"... Did they just ignore us?" Zelgadis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're weird" Amelia whined.

"At least you weren't called a 'cute lil gold dragon'" Filia huffed.

"Hey, Xellos come over here and explain!" Lina shouted. "Xellos!"

"Well it seems L-sama resurrected Phibrizzo and Gaav." Xellos replied, obviously distracted.

"Are they always like that!" Filia asked.

"They can be worse."

"Oh." Amelia said. When everyone looked at her she said "Well I guess that's why all monsters are so weird, crazy, and..."

"Hey!" Xellos interrupted.

"I wonder what they meant by trading Meria and Xellos." Gourry said thoughtfully.

Everyone looked at Xellos again.

With those white swirly things and black and blue lines over his head {You know when anime characters are depressed} Xellos said "I'll be in Dolphin's service next week."

As everyone burst out laughing (much to Xellos's displeasure) across the world on the far side of the continent...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hahaha" came Gaav's voice.

"That was fun" Zelas said looking at the large crater.

"..." Dynast said, though he actually had a happy glint in his eye.

"Somweria go boom!" Dolphin cackled.

"Let's do it again!" Phibrizzo cheered.

All the Dark Lords looked at one another then said "Sure."

~ ~ ~ {didn't expect this story to be like that huh?}

Author's Notes Yet Again: How was that for a come up with a plot as I go. Like it, hate it? Tell me I like reviews. Mabye I should call this Reunion instead. I can't do titles, or summaries. I guess I now own the term Teddy Mazuko. *snickers* Yes, I like to torture...ah greatly annoy my favorite character. If you want to use it go ahead just mention lil old me. 


	2. Horror Of Horrors! The Second Chapter?!

Author's Notes: Wow everyone really liked it. I feel so warm and fuzzy inside now. Though I thought I was going to do a one shot with that, I'll write more! I have no spellchecker this is from memory. And alot of people like to have muses, I want one. Maybe I'll get one at the end of the chapter... And now I have a saying I'd like to introduce, weird yes but still my kooky saying. *ahem * Now onwards, forwards, and upwards to the ficcie!

~ ~ ~ (Hi ho ficcie away!!!)

Now it has been a week since Phibrizzo and Gaav were resurrected by L-sama. Let's go see what they're doing now... 

Boooooom!

They've still doing that 'let's-destroy-random-cities-for-fun' rampage thing.

~/~\~ (And now for your reading entertainment a change of scenery)

"This isn't fun any more." Phibrizzo said as he hovered above the crater-that-once -was-a-thriving-economical-boomer.

"What would you suggest then" Dynast lazily asked as he stretched and yawned.

"Start a war, wars are fun" Gaav said.

"Wars aren't fun, their a lot hard work!" Zelas said glaring at Gaav.

"..." What everyone said for the next couple of minutes, except Dolphin who was humming and flying eraticly through the air.

"Me pick me! I know I know! Me! MEEE!" Dolphin suddenly shouted waving her hand around. "We should go see the what's her name..." Dolphin looks very thoughtful as she hovers "I can't remember...ah! It's a boy call Lina Inverse!"

"Dolphin, Lina's a girl" Dynast said in a dead pan voice.

"Ooooo, Dynast has a crush, Dynast has a crush..." Dolphin danced in midair around Dynast. 

Dynast actually twitched. 

"Dynast made a face! Yaayyy!!!!" The other Dark Lords sweat-dropped.

"You would think living with her for however long we've been alive we'd be used to her." Zelas shook her head. "Though she is right you did make a face Dynast" Zelas smirked. "Maybe she's right." 

Dynast twitched again.

"You know let's go visit Lina, I want to say hi." Phibrizzo grinned as he reclined in midair. "Race you all there!"

~_~_~ (Darkness beyond twilight, hunger beyond that which I know...)

"That was so weird last week" Amelia said as she walked along with the others.(Xellos wasn't there)

"Yeah, but I just know that..." Zelgadis began.

"Yapo! Heya-a-hiya peoples!!" chirped Dolphin as she appeared upside-down floating in mid air right in front of everyone.

"...it's bound to get worse." Zelgadis finished.

"How does she do that?" Gaav asked shaking his head at her. "She always beats us going somewhere."

~}~{~ (I'm now separating into scenes)

"Hello." Phibrizzo said as he walked up to Lina. "I'm sorry about earlier. You know the whole try-to-get-you-to-destroy-the-world thing. I was wrong, I would like to be a friend now, I don't want to destroy the world anymore. It's more fun tormenting dead people anyway." He finished with a innocent smile.

"..." was Lina's intelligent reply.

"Can I?" Phibrizzo put on his puppy dog eyes and pleading kid voice to their max power. "Please?" 

"Ok, just don't attempt destroy the world, back-stab me or anything like that!" Lina said quickly.

"Okay! So what now? Huh, huh?"

~^~^~ (yet another scene change)

"So you still have the Gorun Nova, eh?" Gaav said talking to Gourry.

"Yeah, who are you again Blaav right?" Gourry asked. 

Gaav facefaulted.

"Chaos Dragon, Gaav, Demon Dragon King, you mean you don't remember."

"Ummmm...no."

Gaav facefaults yet again. "How can you not remember a Dark Lord?" he asked from the ground.

"Oh wait! I remember you died when someone snapped thier fingers!"

Gaav would have facefaulted but since he was already on the ground he couldn't. 

~'~'~ (Gee I wonder what this could mean...)

"Awww...you are a little cutie aren't you..."Dolphin cooed. She was trying to coax Filia to come closer like you would a pet.

"U-ummm...could you go away" Filia squeaked as she backed off from Dolphin.

Dolphin claps her hands and Filia turns into a chibi gold dragon. "Awww...you are adorable lil dragon. Xellos!"

Xellos appeared looking nervous and slightly unhappy.

Dolphin claps her hands again and turns Xellos into a dark-purple-nearly black chibi dragon. 

"Awww... you're both so cute." Dolphin gets both of them in her inescapable hug grip." They look like twins. I wanna keep 'em forever!" Dolphin chirped.

Filia and Xellos both sweat-dropped and groaned.

"This is your fault Xellos." Filia managed to say.

"Filia, I don't like this any more then you do."

/\~\/~/\ (onwards!!!)

"Mend thy ways and become a true harbringer of justice. You will be greatly rewarded..."

"Stop." Zelas said. "I'm a mazuko, if I did that I would starve isn't it unjust to force people to starve?"

"I...well...uh...yeah" Amelia said. "But that doesn't exclude so much violence done to the world..."

"That's the only way to feed."

"..."

"Wouldn't you consider it unjust to..." Zelas and Amelia begin to chat about morals and stuff.

~*~*~* (Oh, different people now)

"They don't act like Mazuko. They all seem crazy." Zelgadis quietly said as he watched everyone. 'There are 5 Dark Lords, where is the..."

Sigh. "Yes it's hard to imagine I'm related to them" Dynast put a hand on his forehead. 

Zelgadis blinked twice and recoiled. "When did you get there?!" 

"Been here, I need tea or coffee. Wish it was a bit quieter too." 

Noticing Zelgadis's coffee pot he sat down and poured himself a cup. After a minute Zelgadis shrugged and joined him. They then half-watched the scene around them, while trying to look like they were ignoring everyone else.

~ ~ ~ (ok now that everyone is done bonding…)

"So what should we do now?" Phibrizzo asked jumping and trying to see over the big counter.

"Um…frog?" Dophin replied.

"I know how about a…" Gourry began.

~-~-~ (Clish! Clish! Clish!)

Author's Notes: La da hmm mmm, la da da laa la la…oh sorry, humming a cool song stuck in my head, *suddenly gets a evil smile* Ohhhh! I have a fun idea, but I can't do it now. Mabye if I get enough reviews I'll write it out, though it would be another chapter. This is short but the next part will be longer. So did you like it? Clish is my sound, it came from Talisman's Portal, another one of my ficcies. I'm having so much fun with Dolphin, though she reminds me of me alittle. And I guess my unwilling muse will be...either Dolphin, Xellos, or Filia. Maybe I should do all three. *looks thoughtful* Hmmm...what do you think? 


	3. Yet Another Chapter?!?!?!

Author's Notes: I'm having soooo much fun with Dolphin! Teeheehee! Beware, the authoress is sleep deprieved! The normal choas will be a mere shadow compared to what I can come up with in a state like this. Oh. What? I sound sane. Hmmm...I suppose you're right, but don't let that fool you. The scariest part of my insaneness is I seem sane... No matter how much I delude myself, I don't own The Slayers. Don't sue minna-saaaaan!!!!! 

Spadge: This is Spadge hey! Read my stories! Their stupid hehehehehehehe. ^_^ (She said that not me! I like her stories. I also like DragonGoddess and Ihvnnm's ficcies)

Riven: And now I have muses! They may not always be together but I love them all. {That's why I couldn't chose between them.} Now, my muses, do you have anything to say on your new jobs.

Deep Sea Dolphin: Spoon. {coughcoughTalisman'sPortalcoughcough}

Riven: Okay, anyone else.

Xellos: That is a secret.

Riven: …fine, that's okay. 

Filia: I refuse to work with mazuko.

Riven: Argh! Forget it onto the fic! *whispers* You know muses are supposed to help the author out not stress them. Any way K-sama helped me some with ideas for this ficcie. She writes ficcies too! After you readers read this ficcie how about you read one of her's?

~ ~ ~ (This idea hit me at 3am in the morning tee-hee)

"…a sleepover!" Gourry finished.

"..." 

"You know that sounds like a good idea." Phibrizzo grinned.

"...No." Dynast shook his head. "Last time we did something like that we all got sick remember?" Dynast paused. "Actually Dolphin didn't."

"Got sick?" Lina asked.

"Too many positive emotions," Gaav made a face. "I think it's more like a hang-over."

"…" was all the non mazuko could say. Ok, all non pure mazuko. An a certain gold dragon who was currently being brushed with a wire comb.

"Mmmph!" Filia protested as Dolphin 'brushed' her scales. Xellos was sulking because Dolphin put him on a leash.

"Let's do it anyway!" Phibrizzo cheered.

General murmurs of 'ok', 'sure', and 'fine' was heard by everyone. Except a certain gold dragon who had a leash on her and was sulking, and Xellos who was now being 'brushed.'

"Gaav you go get supplies." Dynast said as he started to pour more coffee for himself.

"Me?!" Gaav fumed. Then he looked at all the other Dark Lords, they're expressions were of the 'you'd-better-do-it-or-else…' looks.

"Fine, give me a second." Then Gaav was gone. Then he was back in less then 5 seconds carrying all needed supplies.

Dolphin squealed "I know how about we separate for a hour or two, then later come and do a group thing!" Everyone agreed and split into two main groups, girls and guys.

~ ~ ~ (the girls…)

"Well what should we do?" Amelia asked.

"I know! I know! Makeovers!" Zelas said excitedly.

"Yea!" Dolphin agreed. "Okay you two stay here while I go with Zelas." She tied Filia and Xellos (who was dragged along into the girl group by Dolphin) to a secure stone pillar conveniently inside the room. Then scurried after Lina, Zelas, and Amelia.

After a minute of struggling Filia shrieked "I can't break this stupid chain!" Then Filia took a deep breath so she could roar as best she could while being a cute 'lil chibi dragon. It came out as a "Sqeeor!" 

Xellos, though still chained, was rolling with laughter, until he got tangled in the chains. "…Hey. I'm stuck!" he indignantly said.

Filia the laughed at Xellos until a shriek of "Nooooooo! Not a dress!!!!!" was heard.

Both chibi dragons looked at each other as a "Yes, you should wear it darling dear," was heard.

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm not in there." Filia sat up looking thoughtful, her tail twitching.

"I'd prefer not to be in there either." Xellos said as he continued to try to untangle himself, the result he only tangled himself even more. "Rrrr…" he growled. "blast these chains, sqee." Xellos blinked twice, then sweat-dropped. 'Oh my, where did that come from?" he wondered.

"Let me help, I'm good at cat's cradle." Filia took out some string (*plot-hole appears and Riven falls in* Fine, she took it from hammer space! *Riven crawls out of plot-hole*) and demonstrated. "A boat, a onion, a cat."

"Why would you help me?" Xellos looked up from under a mass of chains that must of multiplied in a weird chain multiplying way.

"Well we're both in the same situation, it wouldn't help either of us if we argued. We prisoners of Dolphin should stick together." Filia the put her foot on his head and started to untangle some of the chains. 

"Mrmph mrrmm!" Xellos replied.

~ ~ ~ (still with the girls)

"Grumble grumble…" Lina muttered now in a green dress as she walked out of the 'makeover' room. 

"Miss Lina you look wonderful!" Amelia gushed.

"I. Hate. Dresses" Lina flopped down on a couch and did a general glare at everyone and everything.

"Ameeelia…" Came Dolphin's sing-song voice. "I have the perfect outfit you."

Amelia bounced in the room.

"Rest in peace Amelia" Lina bowed her head and waited for the inevitable.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amelia's scream echoed through out the whole Place Where They're At Inn.

5 minutes later Amelia came out wearing a leather outfit. (Not Naga type. It's not skimpy.)

"I-I-I look like a villain!" Amelia wailed.

"Darn. We've done everyone already." Zelas came out of the 'makeover' room.

"Maybe later we could trick someone else into doing a makeover." Lina suggested. "After all I went through it every should go through it."

"Idea! Idea! Idea! Pick me! Pick me!" Dolphin bounced on the ceiling. 

"What?" said the three other occupants of the room.

Dolphin disappeared then reappeared carrying Filia and Xellos. Well to be more accurate, she was carrying a sulking Xellos and a growling Filia had her teeth sunk into Dolphin's left arm.

"We can do these two in a matching outfits! Won't they be cuuuuute!"

Amelia and Lina burst out laughing at the ryuuzuko's and mazuko's expressions as they were dragged into the 'makeover' room.

A minute later two roars or squeals of "Sqeeeeoooorrr!!" were heard.

~ ~ ~ (I know I'm having fun)

Author's Notes: I'm gonna have so much fun with Filia and Xellos! And Dolphin too! Any way I may throw in tid bits for the trade couples. Nothing big. Soooo minna-san how was it? 

*Dolphin skips in dragging Filia and Xellos by their leash* 

Dolphin: *in a sing-song voice* Hey a dingle-bingle-derry, so much fun a lin-lun"

Xellos: Dolphin-sama you can't do a make over on us like this though.

Dolphin: Who says?

Filia: I'm a gold dragon though, I would know this.

*The three continue to argue, well Dolphin is just stating things so it's a on-way argument.


	4. Two Cute 'Lil Chibi Dragons Under The Co...

Author's Notes: Yay, fun, fun, fun!!! I wish I owned the Slayers, I wish I owned the Slayers…I own nothing. *bursts out in tears for a full 3 minutes* Sqeeor I made a sound! Like clish, my sounds mine, mine, miiiiiiiine!!! /Day in, day out, like a puppet on a string, wandering the void between zero and infinity!/ Don't you just love anime music. English music lyrics just don't compare at all (except for a few which I like) 

~ ~ ~ (The guys)

It was one of those moments, where you had to make a decision. The decision that meant liberating, joyful, rewarding victory or painful, agonizing, humiliating defeat. 

Gaav could feel himself sweating as he quickly glanced at Dynast, but couldn't see any (or sense) emotion what so ever. Then looking around the circular table he next glanced at Phibrizzo, then Gourry, and finally Zelgadis. He knew what he would do.

"Switch." Gaav passed his 3 of spades to Dynast, Dynast in return passed his card to Gaav.

Gaav lifted the card Dynast had passed him to see it was a ace of clubs. "Noooooo!"

"I'm good." Dynast said looking at the other guys in the room (minus Xellos) though he did almost smirk. He was doing a great job of ignoring the wailing Chaos Dragon right next to him, even though the wailing was creating a small gust of wind and pounding of his fist on the table was causing a small earthquake.

"Flip then." Phibrizzo the dealer called out as he flipped his card.

"I got the highest card again!" Gourry exclaimed waving his queen of clubs excitedly.

"Who would of thought Gourry was a master of this game." Zelgadis commented.

Gaav muttered as he threw 10 gold coins in the payment bowl in the middle. "I'm out."

Gourry started to shuffle the cards. "Hey Zel? Where is Lina or Filia or Amelia or Xellos or Rezo or…"

"Rezo" Zelgadis growled growing a red battle aura flaring up around him. This gave a snack to our favorite Dark Lords. {Nummies.}

"Gourry, they're doing well whatever girls do. Who knows? No guy knows what they do. It's one of those mysteries." Dynast said as he received a card. (Everyone ignored the earlier screams of horror)

"Xellos isn't a girl." Gourry blinked as he flipped over a king of spades for himself. "Oh, I got a wachamallcallit!"

Phibrizzo grinned "We should ask him when we all meet up again." 

Dynast traded his card with Phibrizzo. "Dynast you're mean!" Phibrizzo whined as he put ten gold into the payment bowl. "I'm out now." he sniffed. {In case you're wondering they're playing 'Screw Your Neighbor.' A cool card game that I really like.} 

~ ~ ~ (back to the girls)

"I can't believe I look like a villain…" Amelia paused and looked up with huge watery eyes. Both were ignoring the frequent screeches of sqeeor, and muffled crashes coming from the 'Makeover' room.

"No you don't." Lina said. "I wonder what they'll dress Filia and Xellos in?" Lina then snickered.

"Don't Filia and Xellos look cute as little dragons though?" Amelia asked Lina. "They're so adorable, and they actually match in an opposite way."

{Though I love all the characters from Slayer very much, I love to pick on Filia and Xellos. Can't you tell? I'll keep you on suspense a little longer for how they look… 

Deep Sea Dolphin *in a sing song voice* 'She doesn't know what to do yet.' *cackles* Riven: Hey get back in the ficcie go! Go! 

*Dolphin whines just before phasing out* 'She always ruins my fun.'}

(Return to the guys)

"I have 12,400 gold coins." Gourry finished counting the last coin and putting it on top of one of the many stacks surrounding him. "Anyone want to do another card game?" he asked looking up at the others.

All present vigorously shook their heads no (except Dynast and Zelgadis, they slowly shook their heads no).

"I'm already down 3,100." Gaav muttered. "Where did you learn how to play cards like that?"

Gourry scratched his head "When I was little we played cards all the time, besides sword practice. That's all we did, and ummm…what was I saying? Oh, right, pickles are one of my favorite foods…" Gourry continued on about pickles in amazing accuracy and details.

"…" Everyone else looked at Gourry wide-eyed, sporting a sweat-drop, and speechless. (Even both Dynast and Zelgadis couldn't manage to look aloof, though they did recover the quickest.)

"Pickle…?" Dolphin phased in upside down above the table the guys were at. "Spoooooon!" Dolphin flipped right side up and landed on the table.

"What is it Dolphin?" Dynast asked looking up at the over-excited Dark Lord.

"Wanna come and see everyone else? Huh? Huh? Huh? Please?!" Dolphin launched herself at the nearest person.

"Gah!" Zelgadis's reply was mumbled due to the Dolphin on his head.

"Wheee! Forwards young chimera! Yeeee-haaaa!" Dolphin was waving a lasso around while on top of the sweat-dropping chimera. 

~ ~ ~ ('…Even the worst of days I'll finish with a smile! Far away…')

All guys walked into the common room where the girls were waiting. And the guys reactions to the girls' makeover were…

Thunk! Jaws dropped to the floor. All was silent, save for the cricket chirps and wind blowing.

"Lina is that you? Where did Lina go?" Gourry wandered over to Lina and lifted her dress and peeked under. "Liiiina, helloooo!"

Lina was silent for a moment, the turned red. "Gourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lina roared. "Fireball! Burst Rondo! Gaav Flare! Digger Volt! Burst Flare!" Lina continued firing off spells.

While she did that a wide-eyed Zelgadis walked over to Amelia. "Amelia…?"

"I'm not a villain Mr. Zelgadis!!!" Amelia flung herself at Zelgadis and started to sob. 

"Gah! (roughly translated: Not again!) 

"So that's what you've been up to." Gaav said in a pondering type pose.

"What should we do now?" Phibrizzo jumped up and down excitedly.

"We could watch ice freeze." Dynast suggested.

"…" everyone stared at him.

"I think we should be allowed out of these ridiculous outfits." came Filia's voice from under a couch. {Am I picking on Filia and Xellos too much? *thinks hard* Nah.}

"No no no cutie!" Dolphin cooed "Why don't you come out? Xelly you too."

There was some muffled thumps that suggested a struggle, then Xellos came out dragging Filia by the tail.

There was a moment of silence before everyone burst out laughing (except Dynast he had a very happy glint in his eye). The two lil cute chibi dragons glared in return. Everyone laughed harder (except Dynast his composure nearly cracked).

Glaring while dressed in their costumes would make anyone nearly laugh. Filia was dressed in a black little shirt, and had a dark purple frilly bow attached around her neck, and one on her tail. Xellos was in a nearly identical except his shirt was gold and the bows were a light blue.

The two cute lil chibi dragons slunk back under the couch.

"Let's do a game" Zelas said after she could speak again.

"What should we do then?" Amelia asked excitedly.

~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: What game should I do? Any ideas would be appreciated. ^_^ Does everyone like it so far? Reviews, reviews, I love reviews!!!


	5. Lina's For Twister And Amelia For ... Ho...

Author's Notes: Yes! I am the master of 'work-on-fifty-million-fics-and haven't-finished-most-of-them-yet! Yay for the people who gave me ideas! SharonToggle for twister, loelo for mazuko charades, DragonGoddess for spoon (though I don't know how to play), Lauren-sama for the drinking game, Ailsa for strip poker. (I'm not going to do that but thanks anyway) And yay for all the people who reviewed! *dances around room throwing confetti around*

Filia: You know, she is crazy. Why are we in this fanfic again?

Xellos: It's either that or she'll write one worse. 

Dolphin: I wanna throw stuff too. *dances around room throwing fish*

~ ~ ~ (crazy and proud of it)

"Well we could do…ummm target practice…" Phibrizzo suggested.

"Strip poker." Amelia said doing a justice pose.

Everyone stares and sweat-drops at Amelia. (except Dynast of course, he blinked)

"How could a justice loving person say that!" nearly everyone said.

"Uh…sorry…" Amelia blushed and trailed off.

"How about Twister?" Lina said still warily looking at Amelia.

All mazuko (ok all pure mazuko…well actually Zelgadis did too) blinked. "Twister?"

Xellos came out from under the couch staggering under a large book (nearly as big as he was). Laying it down and crawling out from under it he read: "Twister, a popular game among the youth. This game tests endurance, flexibility, and wit. A mat with several rows of different colored circles is needed, and spinner. The spinner then tells what extremity should be placed on what colored circle. The more people there is, the more challenging the game is." Xellos then closed the book.

"Xelly!" Dolphin swooped over and trapped him in a hug.

"I'll go get the stuff it sounds fun!" Phibrizzo said phasing out. Then he was back carrying all Twister needed supplies.

"Who should be the spinner?" Lina asked holding up the spinner.

"Me! Me! Me!" Filia was a blur as she came out from under the couch and latched onto the spinner even though Lina was still waving it around in midair. 

A few minutes later it was all set up. Filia was the spinner and Xellos would call out what they were supposed to do. (in their forms they couldn't reach across the mat any way.)

"Is everyone ready?" Filia asked looking up. "Alright then." Filia spun it.

"Left hand green." Xellos said.

Yet another spin "Right foot red."

Soon everyone was in a tangle over the mat. No one had fallen yet.

"This is fun." Filia commented as she spun again, smiling a very Xellos like smile. ^_^

"Agreed. Left foot yellow." Xellos was perched on the couch right next to her. ^_^

Meanwhile on the mat…

"Hey watch where you put your foot!" Lina shouted as a foot hit her on the head.

"Sorry…" Gourry said just before he was whacked in the chin by someone else's foot. "Hey!"

"Sorry." Phibrizzo said. "I wish I was in a slightly bigger form, Gaav don't lean on me! Your heavy!"

"I'm not leaning. Hey who's moving my foot! Don't do that I'll fall." Gaav tried to look at who was moving his foot.

Dolphin sniggered before she pushed Gaav's foot some more.

Now Lina, Amelia, and Phibrizzo were the closet to the ground. Zelgadis, Zelas, Dynast, and Dolphin were in the middle. Gaav and Gourry were on the top. So when Dolphin knocked Gaav's foot out and he fell you get a general idea of what happened.

Various replies came from the bottom people who were utterly crushed.

Lina "Ow hey get off of me now before I Dragon Slave you!" 

Amelia "Eeee that's mean! And unjust to crush an innocent!" 

Phibrizzo "I'll Laguna Blast you if you don't move off!" 

The middle got a semi squashed,

Zelgadis "…" 

Zelas "Oh dear…"

Dynast "…"

Dolphin "Mwuhehehe!" 

The top were the best off.

Gourry "Maybe we should move now."

Gaav "Yeah before the do cast a Dragon Slave and a Laguna Blast."

They all started to untangle themselves.

"I will not laugh at my superiors. I will not laugh at my superiors…" Xellos repeated his mantra while looking at the ceiling. 

Filia however was rolling with laughter, until she rolled off the couch. "Owww…" Filia muttered. Climbing back on she heard Xellos's mantra. 

Grinning an evil smile that would do any villain proud she walked over to Xellos. "What's that's your saying?" Xellos ignored her and kept on saying his mantra. "Oh look at that."

"What?!" Xellos looked to where Filia was pointing at the tangle of people. Looking back up at the ceiling he repeated his mantra, but not before a small smothered giggle escaped.

By now the tangle of people was no longer a tangle anymore. They had gathered around and were watching Filia and Xellos while eating popcorn (except Dynast and Zelgadis they had coffee.)

'Get revenge on Xellos, or not?' Filia debated for a brief second before making up her mind. She whapped Xellos on the nose to surprise him and drop his guard, then got him in a headlock facing the people not tangled anymore. "Oh Xellos, isn't that the funniest thing you've ever seen?" she asked sweetly.

At this everyone else either raised an eyebrow, got mad, or didn't care. Xellos stared in frozen shock.

"Well you can stay like that for all I care then." Lina said grinning her 'Beware-of-Lina' grin.

Filia eeped and sweat-dropped. She let go of Xellos and then turned slowly and saw everyone. "Oh eh-he-he…Hello." 

"Dolphin how long are you going to keep her like that?" Zelas asked.

"Until I return Xelly." Dolphin chirped.

"Ahh. Well then," Zelas grinned her 'cat-ate-the-canary' grin (or more precisely wolf-ate-the-canary' grin) "Xellos stay with Dolphin until I say otherwise. Thanks for the idea Lina." Lina still had her evil grin on and nodded.

"Yes Juu-ou-sama." Xellos said with depression lines over his head.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Dolphin danced around. "Now I can keep both of them for a-while a-tile a-crocodile!"

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Filia shouted then started to sob "Sqe, hic, sqe…it's not fair…." Xellos whapped her on the head "OW!"

"Now who's the idiot." Xellos glared. "It's fair to you but not me." A pause until Dolphin called out. "Coming Kai-ou-sama!" (Deep Sea Dolphin)

The two cute 'lil chibi dragons ran over to the group. 

"Now we can play Mazuko charades." Phibrizzo said.

Author's Notes: Now I can keep Filia and Xellos in those forms. Yay! They're fun to write about like that. ^_^ Is there any characters I'm neglecting, not giving enough lines? Tell me and I'll put more time in for that person. Ok. ^_^ Ja ne minna-san. 


	6. Who? Food! What? o.O;

Authors Notes: Wow 48 reviews. *takes a tissue and dabs her eye* I-I feel so special. I'm glad you readers like it. ^o^ \\// Yosh! And I still have a lot planned so this may still hang around for awhile. I hope you readers still like this. Though I didn't as many reviews for my 5th chapter. *eyes well up with tears* 

Filia: Riven doesn't own The Slayers.

Xellos: Otherwise she'd make more seasons of Slayers.

Deep Sea Dolphin: And put me in and make you two cute 'lil chibi dragons.

Filia & Xellos sweat-drop look at each other and then turn their backs on each other. They both mutter "I'm glad she'll never own it." Without realizing they said the same thing.

~ ~ ~(Lelolelole…lelolelole…Can't you see I'm at your feet)

"Me! I'll go first!" Phibrizzo leapt up and down. Clearing his throat he said, "Who am I?" in a flat voice. He suddenly went stiff and didn't blink.

Everyone murmured as they thought.

"A rock?" Gaav suggested.

"No." Phibrizzo said in an emotionless voice.

"Zelgadis!" Amelia said.

"No." Phibrizzo replied.

"What else is so dead-pan?" Lina asked.

"I know! I know it Dynast! I know! I know it!" Dolphin waved her hand around.

"What is it then?" Dynast asked.

"Dynast! Dynast!" Dolphin chirped as she phased out and phased in on Dynast's shoulder.

"She's right." Phibrizzo grinned. "I don't know how you can keep a straight face for so long Dynast."

"…" was Dynast's reply.

"Me next!" Lina said. She leapt into a table and cackled. "Ohohoho! You will never guess who I am. Ohohoho!"

Everyone else gathered together and conversed. Soon they gave up. "We don't know." They chorused.

Lina sat down happy. 

"I have one." Gaav stood up and closed his eyes. Then he phased a jingly staff into existence and walked around. 

"Xellos?" Amelia guessed.

"I don't have a jingly staff." Xellos said. "I have a red orb on top of my staff."

"Well I don't really know about this one." Lina said.

"I have to agree." Zelas nodded.

"I know." came Zelgadis's voice.

Everyone turned to see a cold dark blue aura flaring up around the chimera.

"That is Rezo, or possibly Copy Rezo." Zelgadis growled. 

A moment of silence passed before Zelas spoke up. 

"I know one." Zelas phased out and then onto a table. Her blonde hair shaded her eyes and she carried a shovel.

"A grave digger." Zelgadis said looking into his best friend, his coffee cup. Zelas shook her head no.

"A construction worker." Gourry suggested sitting crossed legged on the floor. Zelas shook her head no again.

"A water shoveler." Dolphin chirped floating an inch above the couch. Zelas shook her head no yet again.

"A statue holding a shovel." Amelia thoughtfully scratched her head as she guessed. Zelas agitated, shook her head no.

"A gardener." Filia suggested from her perch on the couch. Zelas getting really agitated, shook her head no again.

"Someone wanting to slowly kill in one of the most painful ways possible." Gaav said grinning from the couch. Zelas was beginning to get furious, as she shook her head no.

"A merchant selling shovels." Lina guessed sitting on a chair nearby. Zelas's eyebrow began to twitch, shook her head no.

"…Someone in love with a shovel." Dynast coolly said as he sipped his iced coffee. Zelas began to grit her teeth, as she shook her head no.

"Someone cleaning up." Phibrizzo called out leaning back on the couch. Zelas mentally snarled, as she shook her head no.

"A crazed psycho with an obsession with shovels." Xellos commented from the arm of the couch.

"…" everyone was out of ideas.

"I was L-sama. Mom. Mother. 'Kasan!" Zelas shouted stomping her foot as she glared at everyone.

"**_Yes?_**" echoed a whispery voice.

"Nothing." Zelas meekly replied.

"**_Well then, why don't you all go have dinner before doing anything else? It is getting to the mortal time of dinner._**" The voice said. "**_I have prepared a small feast for you all. Now go have fun, oh and be sure not to stay up to late._**"

"Yes Mum." All mazuko chorused. (By now you should know this doesn't include Zel. Xellos didn't say anything either, he would call L-sama grandma ^_^)

Everyone walked into a nearby room and exclaimed at the same time.

Lina's jaw dropped. "I. Am. In. Heaven." she said before she launched at the mountain of food. (literally it was taller then her heaped on a low table.

"There's enough for everyone!" Gourry dived into a different section of the mountain.

"We won't have to fight for our own!" Amelia attacked the last remaining side.

"Yay candy!" Phibrizzo immediately picked up a lollipop and started eating it.

"Barbecued Ribs, I haven't had any for awhile." Gaav reverently picked one up before attacking it. 

"Excellent wine flavors." Zelas immediately took a cork off and began to drink it.

Zelgadis stood in awe of the fine quality coffee. Looking up he mentally thanked L-sama before poring himself some.

Dynast picked up some orange, lime, and watermelon sherbert. 

"Tea! Tea! Tea!" Filia bounded over to all the rare tea, before leaping into it. "TEA!"

Xellos just picked up a soft-serve ice cream cone.

~ ~ ~ (Next shall be spin the bottle…)

Author's Notes: Yay! ^_^ I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I'm being killed by writer's block… Away evil writer's block!!!! The more reviews I get, the more I can fight back against writer's block! Help me defeat the evil bane of all writer's everywhere!


	7. Descriptions... Kiss Who?

Author's Notes: Yes, I know the last chapter was a bit…short. But I had to leave end it in a good spot. Over 50 reviews…*stares in awe of all reviews* I feel so unworthy of all you wonderful reviewers. I bow and worship you all. *bows and worships you the readers* Confusions Ally thank you for the idea I just may do that…. *cackles*

Xellos: Yes, she does have Deep Sea Dolphin's personality in her twisted mind somewhere. And people think I have a twisted mind…

Filia: Riven doesn't own Slayers, thank Cephied she doesn't own it.

Riven: I may not own you but I own this fanfic and the plot! Revenge shall be sweet… *Laughs an evil maniacal laugh until she coughs* I need to practice more…

Deep Sea Dolphin: Spin the fish! Mwuhahahahahahaha!!!!!

~ ~ ~ (A small descriptive…thing…)

Everyone had gathered back in the room. It is THE ROOM (well it could be called GAME ROOM too) they are going to spend most of their time. The room right next to it is the FOOD ROOM. Okay, readers did you get all that? That is how I'm going to refer to the rooms. Now I get to describe how they look.

THE ROOM: A very big room, has a large column in the middle. Has dark red couches and chairs lining the wall. Darn I can't think of how to describe it anymore…oh dark blue carpet and dark green walls. ^_^ 

FOOD ROOM: Lots of tables, the table is good for holding the never ending supply of food L-sama creates constantly. It has everything you could ever want, except dragon cuisine. Well polished candy floor, a icy ceiling, and ginger bread tile walls…? Who decorated that room? - **_Why have a problem with it_**? - No not at all L-sama! ^_^;;;;;

MINNA-SAN: Dark Lords, and Slayers, or everyone! Yes call me lazy…

~ ~ ~ (A small explanation of the twisted rules)

-----Now I'm sure you the readers know the rules of Spin the Bottle, buuut I have decided to tinker with the rules a teeny tiny bit. ^_^ But the basic rules are still the same just a few additions. I guess this would be the Mazuko version of Spin the Bottle. ^_^

-1) When the bottle spins everyone has to say a little rhyme --"Around, around and around it spins, who will it land on…[Name of character it lands on]" 

-2) If Filia spins the bottle and it lands on Xellos, then she'll kiss him on the cheek, the second strike a mouth kiss, the third strike it's off to the closet. ^_^ Yes I'm also going to combine this with Seven Minutes in Heaven. This works both ways, so if Filia spun once and it landed on Xellos, then Xellos spun and it lands on Filia than that's strike two. Also I'm keeping this PG so don't expect anything higher you hentai people you.

-----Alright if you guys are confused, tell me in the review and I'll answer you in the next chapter. Yes this game will probably span more then just one chapter.

~ ~ ~ (And so the true chaos begins…Mwuhahaha!)

Now by some unseen unexplained reason that they will never know or figure out, MINNA-SAN gathered in THE ROOM, all wanting to play spin the bottle. They had kept an empty wine bottle (one of many left over from Zelas) from the dinner they had.

And so they formed a circle and we watch as they decide that Amelia will spin first… 

Up in the sky and the Sea of Chaos, L-sama giggled. "**_Oh this shall be fun indeed, especially if I play with fate a little_**." She twirled her finger and giggled some more.

"Around, around and around it spins, who will it land on…Zelgadis."

Zelgadis opened his eyes wide, blinked, and turned an interesting shade of red-purple. Amelia grew hearts for eyes, and sighed wistfully before she went in for the kill…err I mean kiss. Zelgadis did what any normal chimera would do when a princess in a black leather outfit that revealed a bit more than her normal ensemble leapt at him with all intentions of kissing. Zelgadis's eyes grew larger than dinner plates before Amelia kissed him, he then fainted after from loss of blood with a massive nose-bleed.

"…he fainted." Amelia said as she struggled to hold up the unconscious chimera

After several minutes they were able to revive Zelgadis enough so he could spin the bottle.

"Around, around and around it spins, who will it land on…Dynast."

"…" Dynast and Zelgadis looked at each other with blank faces.

Dolphin hovered an inch off the ground laughing uncontrollably. 

Gaav also laughed uncontrollably, but he didn't hover.

Zelas just smirked behind her hand.

Xellos also smirked and managed to not laugh out loud.

Phibrizzo just giggled and then whistled innocently.

Filia looked shocked.

Lina coughed trying to hide her laughter, and not succeeding at all. 

Amelia looked mortified.

"I don't have to do this. I refuse." Dynast crossed his arms.

"I agree." Zelgadis frowned.

"But it is in the rules…" Phibrizzo said with every ounce of innocence he could muster. Then mustering all his cuteness he said, "So you have to."

Everyone else agreed.

"…" *kiss* Both Dynast and Zelgadis retreated to opposite sides of the circle. Zelgadis a furious huff, and Dynast who almost made a face as he picked up the bottle.

"Around, around and around it spins, who will it land on…Dolphin."

"Kissy kiss kiss!" a giggling Dolphin.

"…" Dynast blankly stared at Dolphin and sighed. "Fine I'll…" he was cut off by Dolphin teleported over and got him in one of her happy inescapable hugs. "…*gasp*…" 

Dolphin then gave him a peck on the cheek, before teleporting back to her spot and picking up the bottle.

Somewhere in the Sea of Chaos an almighty being was helpless with laughter. "**_Ha-ha-ha_**!**_ I must have more fun_**!**_ I haven't_**…*breaks out into another giggle fit***_ had this much fun in a long time. I'll think I'll tinker with fate some more_**…" with that L-sama laughed even more.

"Around, around and around it spins, who will it land on…Xellos."

"Here Xelly, Xelly, Xelly…" Dolphin cooed as Xellos sweat-dropped. "Come here Xelly…"

Xellos shuffled slowly over. (Hey it was an order, Xellos is currently is working, and I do use that term loosely, for Dolphin) 

Dolphin picked him up and cuddled him before giving him a sloppy kiss on the tip of his cute lil chibi dragon nose. "Good boy." She cooed as she put Xellos back down and patted him on the head.

Xellos scuttled over to his spot and rubbed his nose with his paw (or is it a claw?). Then he picked up the bottle and, what else, spun it.

"Around, around and around it spins, who will it land on…Filia."

"I am not kissing that!!!" Filia screeched and Xellos yelled. They both glared at each other.

"Besides," Filia sniffed "dragons don't kiss. We can't in these forms."

"Awww…they deny their obvious love for each other." Amelia gushed.

"Well we have to stick them in the closet then right?" Gourry said thinking. "I mean that's the only thing they can do then."

The next thing anyone knew both Filia and Xellos tried to kiss each other. They ended up nuzzling noses instead. 

"Close enough." Phibrizzo grinned.

Filia was more of and orange color when she spun the bottle (ever see a gold dragon blush?)

L-sama giggled and wondered what would happen if she did tinker with fate some more.

"Around, around and around it spins, who will it land on…Xellos."

Filia and Xellos gave each other a flat stare, while everyone around them laughed hysterically.

~ ~ ~ (tune in next time to see what happens) 

Author's Notes: Soon I will pick on others. And the closet episodes will be coming soon… *evil grin* I know the description and rules were…blah but hey I had to go fight writer's block. I'm over it for now. *glares at the temporary grave of writer's block, grins, and gives the victory sign* ^_^ \V/ Yeah. *coughSlayers-Battle Of The Writer's Blockcoughcough* Everyone say yay for shameless advertising!!! Yaaay!

^o^ === ^_^ === ^o^ === ^_^ === ^o^ === ^_^ === ^o^ === ^_^ === ^o^


	8. Closets, Doors, And The Song of Unmentio...

Author's Notes: To the people who either poked or danced on the EVIL writer's block grave, YAYNESS!!!!! Tee-hee! Hello everyone out there the readers and hopefully reviewers (MAJOR HINT). *sniggers* I'm on a post happy discovery high, I can draw Xelly!!! And it looks like him!!! HUZZAH for me!!! And I got to finally do a live chat with a fellow author!!! Huzzah Zee M! Coincidentally I stayed up late talking so thanks Zee for this super happy me! (Huzzah that kinky rhyme) And yay I may get to talk to Faith-chan and Zee M if I can go on my MSN Messenger!!! Yapo! I'm so out of it! Sorry for all those don't take anything I say seriously except for I don't own Slayers. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…*continues for five minutes*…aaah….gasp… thud *fainted from lack of air*

Xellos walks over and pokes her with a stick. "Oi! Hey wake up."

Filia stared down at the unconscious author. "She's in her happy I had no sleep mood." 

Deep Sea Dolphin shook her head. "Poor thing. I pity the people who see her like this. I pity the people who have to put up with her today." Puts on a pair of glasses and reads a book.

~ ~ ~ (Wai squigglies @.@)

Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare. Filia and Xellos have been glaring at each other while everyone else was still laughing hysterically at their predicament. 

{Yes I know I'm favoring Xellos and Filia, plus Dolphin, but dang it they're my favorites, and they're also my kawaii muses. I'll try to get other characters but I have to get rid of Xellos and Filia….oh, idea… *smiles an evil grin* 

Xellos sweat-drops and mutters "Oh dear…"

Filia growls as her fangs pop up. "If you dare try anything…"

Riven is standing on a table laughing hysterically so she can not hear them. (If any of you have seen the 1st Season where Gourry cross dresses, and than rips off the dress, standing on roof laughing with a crazed look in his eye, think that pose.)

Deep Sea Dolphin coolly glances at Riven. "Shouldn't you be writing the fic instead of this bickering with us?"

Riven pauses and looks mortified. "Oh no! Oh dear…AHHH!!! The computer is still recording!!!" 

Riven frantically points at the computer. "Off! Off!" 

She then whacks computer, then its screen fuzzes out and goes static and snowy. "AHH!!! I didn't do it! Errr…this is great just great, peachy even…" *footsteps are come up and stop behind Riven's chair* " Ehehe…No Mrs. Teacher I didn't do this, it did this on its own….really…

~ ~ ~ (Please stand by for you regularly scheduled fanfic) 

Is it working again good. Sorry about that. ^_^;;;}

As mentioned before they can't kiss, so they settled for something else, a cuddle/nose nuzzle.

Xellos than sat next to Filia instead of going back to his seat. "This way it probably won't land on me." He said.

L-sama found this even more amusing than anything else that had happened. She wasn't on her almighty throne of power, no she was rolling with mirth on the almighty floor of…floor. She managed to twiddle her finger again.

"Around, around and around it spins, who will it land on…Filia." 

Everyone froze, what were fate's chance of it landing like that? (L-sama giggled.)

"Dolphin and Phibrizzo grab Filia. Dynast, you and me grab my minion. Everyone else look for a small closet." Zelas said.

A gold streak shot out of the room, a near black streak shot the other way. The respective chasing Dark Lords streaked after them.

Mysteriously THE ROOM sprouted some doors, yes it sprouted doors. But doors to where. o.O Freaky…

Everyone split up into pairs except Gaav, he was left alone…

Lina and Gourry were walking around to find a small closet, until Lina suddenly got an idea.

Grinning slyly she looked at Gourry. "Psst. Gourry."

"Yeah?" 

"How about we push Zel and Amelia into a closet." 

"Ok, they need quality time anyway." Gourry agreed.

They began to stalk their clueless prey.

Meanwhile across the room an unsuspecting Zelgadis and Amelia were looking opening doors.

"Ahhh!" Amelia closed the door. "That one was scary…"

"Let me see." Zelgadis braced himself for the worst.

Amelia opened it a crack before the terrible song began drift out. \I love you. You love me. We're a happ-\ The song was cut off as Amelia and Zelgadis slammed the door shut.

"I agree Amelia, that was horrible." Zelgadis said appearing slightly shaken.

Amelia recover first and looked into the next door.

"Ah! Finally a closet!" Amelia cheered. Zelgadis got up, walked next to her, and peeked in.

"It isn't that big but – whoa!" Amelia said as Lina pushed her in, soon followed by Zelgadis who was pushed by Gourry.

Lina quickly slammed the door and locked it. A second later the door was pounded and Zel's voice was heard shouting "Let us out!"

Lina and Gourry walked back to the middle of the room where a forlorn Demon Dragon King was sulking.

"I've lost all my minions, I'm just as pathetic as Phibrizzo!" he wailed. (Phibby lovers I mean nothing by this I love Phibby. ~_^ )

'**_Awww_**…**_poor Gaavie-poo I guess I could do something_**…' L-sama thought after she floated back onto her almighty throne of power. She snapped her fingers and sent down another golden ball of light… (DG this is for you so I bet you can guess who it is.)

Dolphin and Phibrizzo walked back in. Phibrizzo was covered in scratches as he held the seeming possessed, rabid, or possibly both kawaii chibi gold dragon. 

"All we need is Xellos." Phibrizzo said as he warily looked at the golden bundle of raw fury he held.

A second later three streaks, one little nearly black (Xellos), one white (Zelas), and on dark blue (Dynast) entered the room at an unbelievable speed.

"Xelly come here." Dolphin chirped.

The little nearly black blur stopped quickly enough so that the other two blurs came to a screeching halt. Unfortunately Zelas rammed into Dynast sending across the room into a door that mysteriously opened. 

The door opened and Dynast walked out. He stopped in the middle of the room looked blankly at everyone and fell to his knees as he shouted "Noooooo!" He then stood up, his expressionless face back on as he said "You do not want to go in there…that was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. (It seems it was the door that scared Amelia and Zelgadis earlier…)

Phibrizzo was still holding the golden chibi ball of fury called Filia an arm's length away, and Dolphin had picked up a sulking Xellos hidden in a mass of depression lines. (Filia's thinking 'die die die thingie that's holding me!' While Xellos is thinking how much it bites to be a minion who has to follow orders.

Gaav opens a door, finds a closet, and everyone throws in the chibi dragons.

They all sit back in the considerably smaller circle.

"Where is Amelia or Zelgadis?" Zelas asks after a minute.

Lina points to another door that has the sign 'Zel and Amelia's Closet' hanging on it.

Everyone shrugs and then decide that Zelas will spin the bottle.

"Around, around and around it spins, who will it land on…Gourry."

Zelas climbed onto Gourry's lap and purred. "Hey there big, tall, and handsome…"

Lina silently seethed, of course everyone else knew about it except Gourry. (And everyone else was a mazuko so that helped.)

After five minutes Zelas was still sitting on Gourry's lap and showed no intention of moving any time soon. Gourry was paralyzed.

"Alright that's it!" Lina shouted. "Just kiss and move away from the jellyfish!"

Zelas grinned her predator grin at the other Dark Lords. Sensing what she had in mind Gaav and Dynast lifted up Lina from behind. Lina predictably started shouting about that they had better put her down or else she'd get violent. At Lina's first scream Gourry snapped out of his paralysis. Attempting to go to her he was stopped by Zelas and Dolphin who dragged him backwards.

Phibrizzo opened a door that luckily turned out to be a closet. A giggling Dolphin and a smirking Zelas threw in Gourry while a chuckling Gaav and Dynast (he had a mischievous glint into his eye) threw Lina right after him. Phibrizzo closed and locked the door.

The remaining 5 Dark Lords gathered around in the small circle and picked up the bottle.

~ ~ ~ (^_^ HUZZAH ^_^)

Author Notes: Longer chapter and only 5 people are closet-less. Who will be stuck with who? I know but that will be in the next chapter. And what about the incoming gold light ball thing. Who could that be? (Actually I think you all know the answer.) I'm on such a creative streak! I wrote most of this the day after I posted the last chapter. 


	9. Look At The Other Golden Glowing Light B...

Author's Notes: Well here I am again! Yapo! ^_^ I'm glad everyone like this ficcie. Yay my MSN works again!!! ^o^ \V/ And since you readers haven't come here to hear me babble on, onto the ficcie!!! (I don't own the Slayers, there happy?! *glares at the blood thirsty lawyers who slink away* I have nothing against lawyers either, except the blood thirsty ones.).(Also I should be doing schoolwork now...)

~*~*~ (la la la, la la la la la, this song won't get out of my head)

Now only 5 contestants remained, all the Dark Lords, even though two of them were supposed to be dead L-sama really doesn't care about such trivial things like that. Zelgadis and Amelia (pushed in a closet), Lina and Gourry (carried into a closet), and finally Xellos and Filia (as chibi dragons ^_^ were chased, caught and thrown in a closet) were in stray closets that had grown in THE ROOM.

Now most believe Dark Lords only live for chaos, world destruction, world domination, and other evil things. But today the Dark Lords were sitting in a very small circle playing the mazoku version of Spin The Bottle.

"Around and Around it goes who it lands on…."

Well to cut a long story a bit short since I still have so much more to write, Dolphin and Dynast ended up together and Zelas and Phibrizzo did as well. They left and found closets where they will stay for awhile. So Gaav was left out, and he wasn't happy about it.

Gaav began pacing. Grumble. Mumble. Grumble. Mumble. Grumble. Mumble. Rumble.… 

Gaav stopped and looked at his stomach. 

Rumble. Rumble. 

Gaav shook his head. "No I'm a mazoku, I don't get hungry." 

Rumble! Rumble! 

Gaav shook hi head again. "I don't eat food." 

RUMBLE! 

"I'm going, I'm going!" Gaav cowered slightly against the wrath of a hungry tummy, his very hungry tummy. He ran into FOOD ROOM and began to eat. And he continued to eat for awhile.

"Happy?" he asked out loud. 

A quiet and satisfied rumble agreed.

Just before he left the golden light ball slammed through the skylight (Hey, I'm the author and I didn't even know there was a skylight.) and landed in the dessert table.

Curious Gaav walked over to see who or what it was…

~ ~ ~ (Now onto the infamous closet scenes to see what everyone else was up too,

this is in order for how everyone ended up in their current place) ~ ~ ~

"Hey!" Amelia exclaimed after she was pushed

"Let us out!!!" Zelgadis yelled pounding the door after he caught his balance and whirled around.

"I don't think they will let us out Mr. Zelgadis…" Amelia muttered.

Though they couldn't see each other, Zelgadis was now a pretty purple red (red on blue is purple ^-^), why? Well being some what of a loner and not letting anyone get too close, he was now trapped in a closet with a very affectionate princess in a slightly Nagaish outfit (though not as skimpy). That is why we have purple red chimera.

Amelia was quietly debating with two chibi angels that had popped up.

"It would be unjust to make Zelgadis uncomfortable." said one.

"But it is also our duty that Zelgadis learns how to express himself" argued the other.

"But in these circumstances it is unjust!" stated the first one.

"True, but these circumstances make it easier to be alone with Zelgadis." replied the other.

Both angels were silent for a minute before they both said "What are you waiting for? Go get him!" 

Amelia stepped forward.

~ ~ ~ ( Riven is sporting a smug smirk before she begins to type the next part)

The door slammed shut after Xellos and Filia were thrown in. After a wall stopped their momentum (owies and ouchies), and gravity helped them find the floor (more owies and ouchies), they basically landed together in a heap. Then after realizing what had happened, both of them scampered as far from each other as they possibly could in the closet.

Like every other closet there (for future reference every closet is dark, I'm not going to repeat that every time for everyone.), it was pitch black. 

Within a minute Filia was bored enough to stand up and attempt to look around. Being dark she couldn't see, and ending staring off into the darkness blind as a bat. She heard a very familiar giggle, and glared in the general direction of the only other person in the closet. "What." she growled.

"You can't see at all, can you?" Xellos said after he stopped giggling. "If you get up you'll only trip or walk into a wall." Xellos then had another giggle fit.

"Like you can see any better." Filia snorted.

"Of course I can." Filia could practically sense Xellos's smirk. "I'm not like a dragon that only work during the day."

"Well I'm not like a lowly mazoku that only works during the night." Filia retorted sitting down and crossing her arms.

"Mazokus don't only work during nights." Xellos stated. "Really I thought you could come up with a better come back."

Filia silently seethed until she had an idea. "Light Ball Breath!" (*^*)Filia closed her eyes as a ball of light came out of her mouth. She heard a hiss that turned into a groan. Opening her eyes she saw Xellos curled up with his fore claws/paws covering his eyes with his tail draped over the claws/paws. (-*-)

"Can't handle the light?" Filia taunted.

"What would you expect Filia?" Xellos whimpered slightly as he lifted up a claw and glared up at her (his pupils, which were normally diamond shaped was now more like a thin line). "It is considered very rude to blind someone without warning."

"So you have a sense of manners?" Filia sniffed as she watched Xellos stand up.

"Of course," Xellos was blinking quickly to adjust his vision, "though I wouldn't expect a selfish dragon to know anything about manners..."

Enraged Filia pounced on his and thus the furious cute 'lil chibi dragon battle began ... 

~ ~ ~ (I really need to learn how not to play favorites...*shrug*)

Lina landed on top of Gourry after they were both thrown in the not very big closet. 

Lina hopped up and began her temper tantrum "How dare you do this me?! You know who I am. I am the great Lina Inverse!! And if you don't let me right now I'll…"

"Lina, could you get off me?" Gourry asked plaintively.

Lina blinked and looked down. "Oh sorry I forgot you were there." She stepped off and into wall, hard. "Ow! My nose!!" She stepped back and elbowed something.

"Ow! Liiina!" Gourry wailed slightly. "Why'd you hit me in the eye? I didn't do anything…"

"I hit my nose…" Lina whimpered a little.

"Oh. That must of hurt." Gourry said. In the darkness he reached out and patted Lina on the top of her head.

Lina quietly blushed. 

Two twin rumbles filled the air, and the mutual 'I'm hungry' did not need to be said.

( Too short… ergh!!!)

Dolphin and Dynast were sitting down just staring at each other, it was the unofficial staring contest to end all other staring contests.

Occasionally Dolphin cheerily cackled, randomly twitched a limb, or mutter nonsense. Dynast just sat there, never twitching or anything. 

"Shoal." Dolphin said with a serious face, later followed by "Seal." and "Shabby."

Dynast said nothing, did nothing. 

"She sells sea shells by the sea shore." Dolphin smiled and inched a bit closer.

Dynast still did nothing.

"Kye-he-he…" Amazing how Dolphin can cackle, sweetly, insanely, and cheerily.

Again Dynast did nothing.

And Dolphin moved closer, all the while smiling innocently… 

~ ~ ~ (Kye-he-he-he-he-heeee!!!!)

Phibrizzo yawned and reclined back into something warm and furry. "How long have we been in here?

"Not long." Zelas stretched. What made this stretch interesting was that she was currently in wolf form.

Phibrizzo grinned. "I'm glad we got stuck together. We think alike."

Zelas curled up a bit more. "I think you should make a minion. You've been lazy for a 1,000 years and borrowed mine. You should make one."

"Yeah." Phibrizzo said absently. "But I like yours, they do a good job. I'm not really the motherly type of mazoku."

Zelas snorted. "You're calling me a mother?"

Phibrizzo sweat-dropped. "No you're just better at it than me." He then grinned and hopped up on Zelas's back. "Besides, you're a mother wolfie."

Zelas growled then wolfishly grinned. "So you're the dark daddy shiny blob?"

Phibrizzo winced. "That's low Zelas."

"What goes around comes around kid." Zelas's smile grew a bit wider as her tail began swishing back and forth. 

"Well then it's time for payback…" Phibrizzo pounced.

~ ~ ~ (I've converted myself to Zelas and Phibby?! How strange…)

Gaav could only stare as a figure staggered out of the mound of food covered in desserts.

"Where am I?" the person looked around and saw Gaav. "…Maryu-ou-Gaav-sama!!!!" The figure launched himself at Gaav after saying that mouthful.

"Val!" Gaav caught the exuberant half mazoku, half ancient dragon. Gaav's eyes got misty, "I have a minion again! I'm not as pathetic as Phibrizzo!!!" Gaav happily rejoiced at that knowledge.

~ ~ ~ (Huzzah!!! ^o^ \V/ )

Author's Notes: Sorry for not posting but I had a very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very bad mean writer's block *glares at the Writer's block she's currently sitting on* but I temporarily defeated it, YAY!!! You all were wondering about those weird symbols and ( ) right? *sees everyone shake their head no* Oh well here is what they mean anyway. (Gah I couldn't think of anything for Lina and Gourry!!!)

(*^*): Explanation for Ball Light Breath. 

It is an extremely simple dragon spell that shoots out a ball of light from the mouth. The ball is extremely bright as it is cast but after a second or two dims to steady glow light. (My spell I created. Yayness!)

(-*-): Poor baby...bad light, bad! *whaps the light as if it was a physical manifestation* Oooo big word. *smiles and points at the big word* Xellos being a mazoku can see in the dark perfectly fine, and like anyone who suddenly has a bright light shined in their eyes after being in the dark, it's not a good thing. This is a re-occurring scene in my ficcies. *cough cough Bedside Understanding cough cough Tonight And The Rest Of My Life cough cough Too Much Self Promotion cough cough cough* ^_^ *grin* 

¬_¬ 


	10. Everyone's Out Of The Closet, Someone Co...

Author's Notes: Oi, sorry about the long wait again. Inspiration for others fics, lots of school work, and the unjust Writer's Block has made it kind of difficult. The Writer's Block is a giant, mean, green, stinky foot! *the Foot of the Writer's Block stomps Riven*

Riven: Itai… X_x *crushed*

Filia: Let our author go!!! *starts whacking the foot with mace-sama* 

Riven: *crawls out while Filia is still attacking the Foot* u''u I've had it up to here with thy mean ways tFotWB!(the Foot of the Writer's Block) *takes out her Fireball Flamethrower3000 and rapidly fires Fireballs at it cackling maniacally* Die, more and more. Kye-he-he-he-he!!!!!!!

Xellos: *watches suspiciously* 

Dolphin: *pokes Xellos* You're supposed to say the disclaimer.

Xellos: *does the equivalent of a blink with closed eyes* Yes Kai-ou-sama. Riven doesn't own Slayers. If she did she would make more seasons and torture us. (Legend of Dragoon, I don't own that either.)

Filia: *flops over* Riven can handle that. 

~ ~ ~ (The author still fireballing the foot isn't available at the moment) ~ ~ ~

Gaav and Valgaav were sitting in THE ROOM, chatting about past experiences. Gaav checked the mysterious huge grandfather clock that hadn't been there a minute before. 

"It's time to let everyone out now." Gaav stood up.

"Let who out?" Valgaav looked up at Gaav. 

Gaav quickly explained what had happened.

They both walked to, {insert drumroll} the quiet closet number one! And opened it. 

Amelia was sitting with an unconscious chimera on her lap humming a tune absently. When the door opened she smiled and said "Hello Mr. Gaav and Mr. Valgaav! Could you possibly help me carry Mr. Zelgadis out?"

Valgaav and Gaav helped Amelia deposit Zelgadis on one of the many random couches in THE ROOM. Amelia volunteered to stay behind and look after the unconscious chimera.

Moving on to another closet that was much noisier from many thumps. They once again opened it and peered inside.

A blob with white shiny spots and a winged wolf were romping as best they could in the small area. Time froze for a second as Phibrizzo and Zelas blinked at the staring Gaav and Valgaav. Then they morphed back to their human forms and walked out with a small sweat-drop. 

Phibrizzo and Zelas sat in different chairs right next to each other. Soon they began to chat again. Zelas morphed to a younger girl and they both giggled. 

"…" Gaav and Valgaav were still surprised as they moved towards the next closet.

This one was the loudest so far. Once again the duo opened the closet.

Lina fighting to hold a small morsel of food away from Gourry, saying it was her special reserve and that she need it.

After they both realized that the door was open they rushed out directly to the FOOD ROOM. (I know exaggerated characterization here, but it's my attempt at humor.) They ran so fast that a dust cloud followed them all the way there, even though it's a carpet and tile floor. O_o (Wow they generate dust at will.)

Gaav and Valgaav coughed and moved on to the next silent closet.

Dolphin was sitting on Dynast's shoulders but was hunched over and staring at his eyes. They both were silent and still.

"Kye-he-he-he-he! Greeting wanderers!" Dolphin cackled.

Dynast turned slightly and noticed them.

"Dynast look away, Dolphin win!" Dolphin clapped her hands and phased out to THE ROOM.

Dynast muttered and followed displeased, but he still sat next to her. Valgaav also followed them back to THE ROOM.

The last closet was pretty quiet as well and for the final time Gaav opened it.

Xellos had pinned Filia down, however, she was gnawing at his foot causing him to wince. They both barreled out after the brief shock of the door opening.

In short now everyone was in THE ROOM, and L-sama giggled.

"What should we do now?" Amelia asked still trying to revive Zelgadis. 

A random door opened and Slyphiel stumbled in carrying buckets, brooms, and mops.

"This isn't my closet." Slyphiel stated as she stared at everyone.

Everyone blinked, shrugged and asked her to join.

Slyphiel was in a state of shock. "It's Phibrizzo!"

Phibrizzo was the perfect picture of innocence. "Is this about me almost killing you? Well I apologize and I'll never do it again."

"Well, okay." Slyphiel sat down next to Valgaav.

Everyone is sitting in two's now, Lina and Gourry (they've decimated the FOOD ROOM again), Amelia and Zelgadis (Zelgadis is out cold though still), Zelas and Phibrizzo (both are kawaii kids), Dynast and Dolphin (Dolphin was bouncing merrily next the Dynast statue… wait that's actually Dynast…), Val and Slyphiel (Awww….), Xellos and Filia (not by choice there wasn't anymore seats), and Gaav (Filia didn't want to sit next to him). {Whew.}

"So what should we do now?" Gaav asked.

"A just game of strip poker!" Amelia said.

"What?" Again everyone except Zelgadis blinked.

"Twister!" Lina said.

"Already did that." Dynast answered.

"Duck duck goose!" Phibrizzo said.

"…" Everyone except Zelgadis stared again.

"Water Flag!!!" Dolphin cheered.

A general murmur of agreement rose. And so they prepared to go out and soak each other in the forest that wasn't there before, but L-sama willed it to be so now it is.

Gaav wanted to referee, while everyone was put into teams of two. 

"Go" Gaav gave the signal and they all ran into the forest from different starting points. (It's also getting dark out now…)

Rules: For Water Flag

This is a capture the flag game. Getting hit with a water balloon eliminates you. There is a flag for every team of two that can be hidden or carried on one of the team members. If you manage to capture a flag the flag's team is out. There are several 'refill' areas where balloons are stored. 

Lina and Gourry - Red Team

Amelia and Zelgadis - Yellow Team

Zelas and Phibrizzo - Green Team

Dynast and Dolphin - Blue Team

Val and Slyphiel - Aqua Team

Xellos and Filia - Black Team

~ ~ ~ (¬_¬ The Foot of Writer's Block will be back…) ~ ~ ~

Author's Notes: *dusting hands* ^o~ \V/ Victory! I'm getting several idea's for this. Thank you to all whom prodded me into writing more. Sorry this chapter is short, but I have a feeling things are going to get good soon! In your reviews will influence who gets ballooned. Any questions leave them and I'll try to answer them. 


End file.
